Dark Chamber
The Dark ChamberNintendo Power volume 37, pg. 51 is a room in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description In both games, the Dark Chamber is located in the Chozo ruins of Area 5. The entrance is at the very top of the tower, accessible from the Grand Cavern containing the ruins. ''Return of Samus'' In Return of Samus, Samus drops into the Dark Chamber from an opening in the left side of the roof. The Dark Chamber, as its name implies, is completely engulfed in total darkness; the only things visible in this room are Samus, her weapons, a Missile Tank, and a bit of light shining through the two openings in the roof. Samus must navigate the room in her Morph Ball, using her weapons to break through hidden blocks in her path; a trail of Bombs can be used to help track her position. If Samus can exit the chamber through the opening in the right side of the roof, she will find an Energy Tank underneath a Metroid Husk. ''Samus Returns'' In the remake Samus Returns, the Dark Chamber is locked behind a Green Hatch. It is now fully-illuminated, featuring ornate structures and some vegetation overgrowth. After rolling through a narrow passage in her Morph Ball, Samus drops through a floor of Pit Blocks and finds a corridor lined with spikes and red plants. She can safely bypass these hazards by using the Grapple Beam (to pull herself towards Grapple Points) and the Spider Boost, netting herself an Energy Tank and Power Bomb Tank. A Pit Block on the far left side of the room deposits Samus outside the tower. Connecting rooms *Grand Cavern Inhabitants ''Samus Returns'' *2 Stronger Ramulkens Items ;Missile Pod :In Return of Samus, Samus can easily obtain the Missile Pod by simply dropping straight down into the Dark Chamber, breaking through a couple blocks with her weapons, and then rolling to the right in her Morph Ball. ;Energy Tank :In Samus Returns, after falling through the Pit Blocks, Samus must use the Grapple Beam to pull herself to the first Grapple Point and avoid the spikes and red plants, then roll to the right in her Morph Ball to obtain the Energy Tank. ;Power Bomb Tank :In Samus Returns, after using the Grapple Beam on the first Grapple Point, Samus must execute a Spider Boost to launch herself to the left side of the room and collect the Power Bomb Tank. Official data ''Nintendo Power'' Volume 37 ;PHASE 7: GRAND CAVERN (pg. 51) :DARK CHAMBER :"If you can get through the unlit section of this cavern, you'll be able to collect a Missile and an Energy Tank. Create Bombs as you roll and break away the blocking rocks. Also, try to use the Spider Ball to climb narrow, vertical passages." Gallery MSR Area 5 Dark Chamber Map.png|The Dark Chamber's location on the Area 5 map MSR Area 5 Dark Chamber Grapple.png|The first Grapple Point in Samus Returns MSR Dark Chamber Grapple 2.png|The second Grapple Point in Samus Returns References Category:Rooms Category:Area 5